endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Force Recon
Force Recon is a Mission Supports. NON-Defcon ability that allows a player to call in regular army troops to defend a location such as an uplink or to attack enemy forces. For a battalion to be able to deploy force recon it must be researched at the barracks; there is a total of three upgrades (force recon 1, 2 and 3). Each level will deploy a stronger force of regular army troops. It is highly useful as it sends in helpful troops to either defend a location or tie down an enemy force. Overview Only a large Force Recon units are strong enough to defeat a few forces of their more elite counterparts from the Joint Strike Force, European Federation Enforcer Corps, and Spetsnaz Guard Brigades; but will be easily pulverized if outnumbered or outmaneuvered by a competent tactician unless the player uses them wisely. Deploying them in the open is also inadvisable because they are weaker than player-controlled forces. They can also deploy tanks to help out at level 2 and 3. Force Recon units have no shields, and therefore can easily be destroyed by player controlled units of equal or superior types. They follow the rock-paper-scissors rules of the game, and have their own strengths and weaknesses. The Infantry are Rifleman, and are weak to vehicles and higher level Rifleman squads. The Fast Attack Vehicles (FAVs) are Transports, and are weak to Tanks, and Engineers in cover. The Tanks are of course weak to Gunships, Artillery, Engineers in cover, and armed UAVs. During a battle the level of Force Recon is affected by the number of command points available to the player (i.e., it takes up to 6 CP to call in a level 3 force recon support). It also only limits you to only having 4 "levels" of Force Recon on the battlefield at a time, for example after deploying one level 3 Force Recon and one level 1, more cannot be called until some of the forces are destroyed. At Force Recon 1, which deploys 1 Rifleman platoon and 1 FAV platoon, it is recommended that they be put near Uplinks where other Infantry and Transport units typically go. Combined with the Sentries that Engineers can deploy, they can hold their on early on against low level enemies. At Force Recon 2, which deploys 1 Rifleman platoon, 1 FAV platoon, and 1 Tank platoon, you can be more aggressive with them. It is still recommended to use them for defense of Uplinks, but they can be used to rush the opponent's position before a major attack. With the arrival of the Tanks, they can last longer in battle and can take on more enemies. At Force Recon 3, which deploys 2 of each unit, you can push a major offensive move or bolster your defenses against a perceived attack. This level of support is good for players who put their own units on defense, and use the Force Recon units to push into the enemies line while providing Artillery fire or sniper support. Enforcer Corps Force recon 1 *1 detachment of European Puma AFVs (transport) *1 platoon of European Federation army troops equipped with FAMAS assault rifles. Force Recon 2 *1 Platoon of European Federation army troops equipped with FAMAS assault rifles *1 detachment of Puma AFVs (transport) *2 detachments of Leopard 2 Main battle tanks Force Recon 3 *2 Platoons of European Federation army troops equipped with FAMAS assault rifles *2 detachments of Puma AFVs (transport) *2 detachments of Leopard 2 main battle tanks Joint Strike Force (JSF) Force Recon 1 *1 Platoon of United States Army troops armed with M-16A2's or its variants. *1 detachment of M1114 HMMWV attack vehicles with mounted TOW/ 1 50 Cal. M2HB heavy machine gun Force Recon 2 *1 Platoon of United States Army troops armed with M-16's or its variants *1 detachment of M1114 HMMWV attack vehicles with mounted rocket launchers/ 1 50 Cal M2HB heavy machine gun *2 detachments of M1A1 Abrams tanks Force Recon 3 *2 Platoons of United States army troops armed with M-16's or its variants *2 detachments of M1114 HMMWV attack vehicles with mounted TOW/ 1 50 Cal. M2HB heavy machine gun *2 detachments of M1A1 Abrams tanks Spetsnaz Guards Brigade Force Recon 1 *1 Platoon of Russian conscripts equipped with AK-74 assault rifles. *1 detachment of GAZ-2975 (/transport) Force Recon 2 *1 Platoon of Russian conscripts equipped with AK-74 assault rifles. *1 detachment of GAZ-2975 (/transport) *2 detachments of T-80 MBTs Force Recon 3 *2 Platoons of Russian conscripts equipped with AK-74 assault rifles *2 detachments of Gaz-2975 (/transport) *2 detachments of T-80 MBTs See Also *Mission Supports *Air Strike Category:Mission Supports